One shot à la pelle
by yaoi no Yue
Summary: Des petits one-shot pour passer le temps ! Contient de tout et de n'importe quoi hétéro, shonen ai ou yaoi, avec n'importe quel personnage et dans n'importe quel situation. Parution tous les jeudis normalement XD.
1. la faiblesse des Uchiwa

**Disclamer **: Je ne gagne pas d'argent en publiant cette fanfiction et les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto–san.

**Pairing** : contient du SHONEN-Ai jusqu'au YAOI HARD c'est à dire romance mettant en scène une relation HOMOSEXUELLE de ce fait ceux qui n'aiment ce genre de relation veuillez quitter ou vous pouvez continuez mais sans laisser d'insultes merci de votre compréhension. Il y aura aussi du hétéro.

**Genre **: Humour pour la plupart XD

**Bêta :** Ambre's yaoi, Tobi is a good boy

**Note de l'auteur** : Amusez vous bien ! Ce sont de petits délires faites à partir d'images (que vous verrez sur l'image d'avatar)

* * *

**One-shot 1 : Rating K**

**Contexte : Quand Sasuke et Itachi étaient petits **

**Couple : Fugaku Uchiwa / Mikoto Uwhiwa**

**_La faiblesse des Uchiwa_**

Les Uchiwa étaient connus pour n'avoir peur de rien et d'être respectés par tous.

Pourtant, la branche principale de la Uchiwa possédait un secret, une faiblesse connue seulement par les membres mâles de celle-ci.

Et pour garantir le silence à propos de cette faille, ces hommes ne devaient jamais oublier ce jour sinistre sous peine d'en pâtir terriblement. Car voyez-vous en ce jour spécial, Sasuke et son grand frère devaient être extrêmement gentils ainsi que ne pas faire de bêtises ainsi que de lui faire un énorme bisou sur la joue, tandis que Fugaku lui offrait un magnifique bouquet de roses.

C'était seulement là que ces dominants pouvaient souffler, enfin jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

Eh bien oui même si on était un très grand et fier Uchiwa, tous cela ne vous remplissait pas le ventre, donc lors de la fête des mères les hommes Uchiwa avaient intérêt à gâter Mikoto ou ils devront faire jeûne pendant très longtemps.

* * *

Voilà le premier one-shot. A jeudi prochain ;)


	2. Innoncent Kiss

**One-shot 2 : Rating T, shonen-ai**

**Contexte : Itachi ANBU, Sasuke 8 ans**

**Personnages/couple : Itachi Uchiwa / Sasuke Uchiwa**

* * *

**_Innocent Kiss_**

Les frères Uchiwa avaient une tradition qu'aucun eux ne voudraient s'en séparer. Voyez-vous, quand Itachi partait en mission ou Sasuke à l'école, l'aîné donnait une pichenette affective sur le front de son ottoto, pas bien fort il ne voudrait pas le retrouver avec un œuf sur la tête non plus. Puis, lorsque le plus grand rentrait plus tard que le cadet, il recevait alors un boulet de canon humain qui lui faisait un gros câlin avant de s'enflammer pour pouvoir s'entraîner avec lui, tout en lui racontant sa journée et demander comment était la sienne.

Cette mignonne tradition était une habitude qu'appréciait particulièrement Itachi mais aujourd'hui c'était son anniversaire alors il voulut tester autre chose. C'est pour cela qu'innocemment il demanda un bisou à son petit frère, un bisou autre que sur sa joue ou son front pour voir la réaction de Sasuke qui ne tarda pas. Le petit chou devint plus rouge qu'une tomate, avant de se dire qu'il pouvait bien le faire pour l'anniversaire de son oni-chan. Alors doucement, il s'approcha du visage du plus grand qui avait fermé ses yeux amusé.

Itachi pensait que son frère ne ferait rien et partirait en lui traitant de 'Baka', mais soudain il sentit de petites lèvres douces se poser... Sur son nez !

Bah oui, Sasuke, innocent, avait trouvé le bisou parfait pour montrer son affection... Un bisou comme les chats, déjouant ainsi la taquinerie de son grand frère.

ce fut au tour d'Itachi de rougir fortement, décidément son ottoto était trop mignon.

* * *

C'était le second one-shot, votre avis ?


	3. on aime tous la cape d'akatsuki

**One shot 3 : Rating T : Shonen-ai**

**Contexte : imaginaire, mais à Konoha**

**Couple : Sasuke Uchiwa / Naruto Uzumaki vers 15-16 ans**

* * *

_**On aime tous la cape d'Akatsuki (part 1)**_

Lorsqu'on devenait membre d'Akatsuki, on recevait tout d'abord la bague pour recueillir le pouvoir des démons à queues mais surtout on avait la sublime et magnifique cape noire aux nuages rouges qui rendait classe n'importe qui, même Kisame, si, si je vous le jure.

Mais la cape n'avait pas seulement pour but de vous rendre plus séduisant, c'était aussi une excellente cachette quand vous voulez kidnapper quelqu'un, Itachi l'avait d'ailleurs testé car après de nombres tentatives échoués afin de ravir Naruto, qui en le voyant pousser des cris stridents à vous rendre sourd en s'enfuyant ou vous frapper très très fort quand vous le portez en sac de patates, Itachi avait franchement marre, il était à sa limite.

Donc, un jour alors que l'Uzumaki se promenait tranquillement, hop ! Itachi le cacha dans sa belle cape, ni vue ni connue, hehehe.

Enfin tout aurait pu être parfait si le petit copain du blondinet n'avait pas un radar sur-développé à propos de ce dernier, surtout quand le dit petit ami était Sasuke Uchiwa soit son adorable petit frère qui était particulièrement possessif, puissant et rancunier.

En tout cas, Itachi n'avait jamais plus revoulut d'autre mission sur Naruto Uzumaki car si sa cape avait survécut, lui avait dû se trimbaler avec un œil de panda pendant une semaine sous les moqueries insésent de Kisame.

Oui, tout le monde aime la cape Akatsukienne même quand on a la rage on l'épargnait.

* * *

Le troisième enfin sortit ! Pauvre Itachi (rire démoniaque). Pour ma part j'aime cette cape pas vous ?


	4. on aime tous la cape aka part 2

**One shot 4 : Rating T : Shonen ai **

**Contexte : imaginaire toujours à Konoha**

**Couple : Sasuke Uchiwa / Naruto Uzumaki tout les deux âgés de 15-1****6 ans**

* * *

_On aime tous la cape d'Akatsuki (part 2)_

Naruto se sentait légèrement honteux, mais ce n'était pas de sa faute ! Enfin pas entièrement en tout cas. C'était juste qu'il n'arrêtait de penser à elle, à sa grâce, à douceur, à sa chaleur... Il soupira lourdement de façon défaitiste, bon d'accord il avait un petit ami merveilleux, génial, puissant, intentionné et super canon qui l'aimait plus tout au monde mais ce n'était pas pareil ! Son amour pour elle était différente, pour elle, il avait beaucoup d'affection et de douceur comme à un doudou qu'on disait être membre de la famille, surtout quand Itachi l'avait mis en elle, à l'intérieur et Sasuke le comprenait parfaitement, bon il avait râlé, tempéré et avait boudé pendant longtemps mais à la fin il s'était fait une raison puis pour finir être tout à fait en accord avec son petit blond. Eh bien oui, même le grand Uchiwa Sasuke devait reconnaître que la cape de son frère était super classe.

C'était pour cela que pour faire plaisir au blond, il avait dépouillé le requin Kisame de sa veste en le menant des pires tortures, discrètement bien sûr, il était ninja après tout, pour la donner à son blondinet qui l'avait chaudement remercié, non vraiment c'était à se demandait pourquoi il ne l'avait pas fait plutôt.

C'était à ce moment-là que Sasuke eu une brillante idée pour monter le désir de son amant lors de leur débat amoureux : il avait volé la cape de son frère.

* * *

Je sais, je suis méchante XD.


	5. un coup de langue de trop

**One shot 5 : Rating T shonen ai**

**Contexte : imaginaire, Itachi n'est pas un déserteur, ni Sasuke**

**Couple : Sasuke Uchiwa / Naruto Uzumaki âgé de 15 ans**

* * *

_**Un coup langue de trop**_

Sasuke n'était pas un quelqu'un de jaloux, ni de possessif. Non, il aimait juste son petit-ami Naruto Uzumaki et faire en sorte qu'il soit hors de porté des possibles pervers était un devoir qu'il exécutait minutieusement, après tout ils pouvaient très bien vivre avec une main, un bras ou même un œil en moins n'est-ce pas ? Et ses méfaits (un kunai siffla et se planta près de la tête du narrateur)... Je voulais dire ses actes de bravoure étaient tout à fait justifiés, Naruto était son petit-ami donc les autres n'avaient aucun droit à le regarder et encore moins le toucher ! Ouais bon, Sasuke s'avouait qu'il était peut être un tout petit peu excessif à propos de son comportement mais ce n'était pas de sa faute !Si tous les hommes de cette planète sauf lui et son blond disparaissaient, il pourrait arrêter son passe-temps (torturer à en rendre fou tous ces en***** qui posaient leur sales pattes ou oeil sur SON Naru), logique.

Ce jour-là comme d'habitude, il alla manger avec son innocent blond au stand de ramen préféré de ce dernier qui était tout joyeux après leur entraînement en commun, tout en fusillant du regard noir 'Made in Uchiwa' tous ceux qui regardait le couple, enfin manger, il regardait plus Naruto engloutir mignonnement à vitesse grand V toutes les pâtes présents. L'Uzumaki mangeait tellement vite qu'il mit un peu de sauce sur sa joue de pêche, sauce que notre beau brun aurait eu plaisir à enlever si un élément perturbateur n'était pas arrivé et coupa son geste.

Itachi qui avait vu le couple de loin voulut leur passer le bonjour mais remarquant que le blond avait de la sauce sur le visage une idée brillante et géniale mais surtout joueur illumina son esprit. Alors, pour exécuter son plan machiavélique, il se rapprocha du couple à pas de loup puis lécha la sauce présent en faisant un sourire narquois et taquin à son idiot de petit frère qui brisa ses baguettes qui eurent malheur d'être dans ses mains sous la colère tandis que les veines de son front se tendit. Le blond le regarda surpris.

- Tu avais un peu de sauce sur ta joue Naru-chan. Déclara Itachi d'une voix charmeuse sous l'énervement toujours grandissant du cadet des Uchiwa mais ce qui le fit exploser c'étaient certainement les paroles innocents de son petit ami.

- Oh ! Vraiment, merci Itachi. Heureusement que tu étais là ! Dit joyeusement le possesseur de Kyuubi tout en recommençant à manger son divine plat, inconscient de ce qu'il avait provoqué.

Itachi qui avait senti le danger partit à toute vitesse. Ce jour, les habitants avaient connu un véritable massacre mais aucun du côté des Uchiwa.

* * *

Voici le cinquième chapitre ! (Applaudissement) Je remercie à tous ceux qui ont laissé des review, qui suivent cette fiction XD ou qui l'ont ajouté à leur favoris.


	6. fantasme d'Itachi

**One shot 6 : Rating M, WARNING présence d'inceste ! Même si c'est du shonen ai**

**Contexte : Itachi déserteur**

**Couple : Itachi Uchiwa / Sasuke Uchiwa**

* * *

_**Le fantasme d'Itachi (sur Sasu)**_

Itachi pouvait paraître comme étant un jeune noble impassible au visage de marbre et au cœur de pierre mais pourtant si quelqu'un pouvait entrer dans son esprit ou lire dans ses pensées, il verrait que ce qui reflétait sur son visage n'avait rien avoir sur ce qu'il pensait bien au contraire !

Un petit aperçut : quand Itachi se retrouvait devant Sasuke, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'imaginer avec des attributs de chat, une bouille toute mignonne, habillé d'un shot noir sexy et d'une clochette au cou. Pourquoi de chat demandez-vous, mais tout simplement parce que les chats aimaient le lait et surtout de lécher ! Alors imaginez un mignon Sasuke à l'air docile disant d'un ton gémissant :

- Je veux ton lait, onii-sama.

(Blocage dans le cerveau d'Itachi, saignement nasale dans 5, 4, 3, 2, 1,... Nous avons perdu le contacte ! Appelez des médecins) Bon ben... Heureusement pour lui personne ne pouvait rentrer dans son esprit trop pervers.

* * *

**Ne Pas taper sur l'auteur s'il vous plaît !**

**Pour le prochain chapitre, je vous préviens tout de suite, ce n'est qu'une scène TRES détaillée, tellement hard que je préviens en avance pour les 'enfants' innocents donc âmes sensibles sautaient cette histoire !**

**Pas de critiques, je ne souhaite seulement pas avoir un procès contre la pudeur et choquer des personnes noble d'esprit (c'est sincère et sans ironie) qui préfère le shonen-ai (j'étais comme ça avant, donc je comprends) ou des gens de passage. Si je l'ai quand même écrit c'était parce que l'idée à germait dans mon esprit pervers et je voulais le partager avec d'autre et en rire avec ces personnes MAIS en aucun cas je ne veux et voudrais pervertir des jeunes qui visite ce site. **

**Merci de votre compréhension.**


	7. Désir animal

**One shot 7 : Rating M+ **

**Genre : Angst ! Hard **

**Contexte : Naruto se fait emprisonner par l'Akastuki**

**Couple : Itachi Uchiwa / Naruto Uzumaki**

* * *

_**Désir animal**_

Sombre, humide, silencieuse et froide, telles étaient les premières impressions de Naruto lorsqu'il se réveilla. Son esprit était embrumé comme drogué mais il distinguait quand même l'espace autour, la seule pensée qui lui vient, était qu'il avait des ennuis jusqu'au cou : il ne savait pas où il était mais savait qu'il était dans une prison, des grosses chaînes en acier anti-chacra lui entravaient ses poignets et ses chevilles par-dessus son kimono blanc au ceinture orange qu'il avait porté comme c'était la fête ce jour là.

Malgré sa fatigue il essaya de repérer un indice montrant l'identité de son kidnapper mais rien ne sortait de cette ordinaire cellule en pierres glaciales. C'était juste une petite pièce rectangulaire dont la seule sortie était une porte en fer en face de lui, rien ne prouvait qu'elle avait été utilisé avant, pas d'instruments de torture, ni de gamelle ou de verre pour manger et boire, s'il n'y avait eu ses chaînes et la petite lampe qui pendouillait dangereusement et lui-même, ce serait une pièce vide.

Soudain, des bruits de pas résonnèrent, petits mais assez audibles pour le blond qui se prépara mentalement, qui était-il ? La porte s'ouvrit puis une cape reconnaissable entre mille se découpa dans la pénombre et Naruto reconnut parfaitement le porteur.

- Toi ! Que fais-tu là ! Cria l'Uzumaki en ignorant son état de faiblesse.

- Je vois que tu es réveillé.

- Où est-ce que je suis Uchiwa ?!

- Tu ne l'as pas deviné après m'avoir vu ? Tu es vraiment idiot alors. Déclara narquoisement le possesseur du sharingan.

Le Jinchuurikis de Kyuubi rougit fortement sous l'insulte et sentit un frisson le parcourir sous le regard pénétrant du brun.

- Bien sûr que je sais, je suis votre prisonnier !

- Si tu le sais pourquoi tu le demandes.

Naruto resta bouche béat. Puis un silence s'installa où Itachi resta droit et fier devant un Naruto qui ne savait où se mettre. Il était gêné, suait, ayant brusquement une bouffé de chaleur et son souffle lui brûla la gorge mais trop fier il resta impassible devant son ennemi, sa fatigue était totalement retombé sous son désespoir, pourquoi s'était-il réveillé maintenant !

- Et tu me veux quoi ?

- J'attends.

- Hein ?!

- J'attends.

- T'attends quoi exactement ?

C'était précisément cette phrase que voulait Itachi qui se rapprocha du prisonnier à pas sensuelle, conquérant et dominant. Arrivait à quelques centimètres du blond, il se baissa jusqu'à l'oreille de celui-ci, prit le temps de souffler dessus provoquant un tremblement de plaisir à l'Uzumaki honteux, ce qui provoqua au brun un sourire goguenard, enfin dans un murmure basse et grave, il répondit :

- Que la pilule aphrodisiaque que j'avais introduite à l'intérieur de toi fasse effet bien sûr.

- Par… PARDON !

- Tu as très bien compris, il n'est pas amusant d'avoir un corps sans esprit donc j'ai dû attendre patiemment que tu te réveilles avant de pouvoir profiter de toi.

- Mais tu es malade ! Pervers !

- Oui, j'en suis et toi, tu vas y être aussi !

Sur ses paroles il embrassa de force Naruto qui surprit ouvrit sa bouche qui se fit sans tarder envahir par la langue conquérant du dominant. Sauf que le blond n'était pas connu pour être docile, mordit l'intrus qui se retira. Itachi recula mécontent, un petit fil de sang coula de ses lèvres,sa langue meurtrie. Mais au lieu de rager, il ne fit que sourire sarcastiquement et d'une main attrapa sauvagement le menton de son opposé et de l'autre introduisit deux autres drogues dans son intimité déjà chaud sous la plainte roque du possesseur de Kyuubi.

- Tu veux jouer à ça, alors on va y jouer. On va voir combien de temps tu vas pouvoir tenir avant que l'aphrodisiaque ne te consume et te fasse te comporter comme une chienne en chaleur.

Puis, il sortit un parchemin et en fit sortir un confortable fauteuil où il s'installa, il savait qu'il n'allait pas attendre longtemps et le spectacle promettait d'être divertissant.

Naruto résista tant bien que mal à la chaleur croissant, mais son corps semblait en feu tout en ayant la chair de poule, ses joues lui brûlaient, sa bouche et gorge étaient sèches, il suait à grosses gouttes et un afflux de sang alla vers son sexe qui se dressa. C'était inconfortable et gênant surtout qu'Itachi observait attentivement et avidement chaque détail, chaque changement que se passaient sur le corps du drogué.

Il avait chaud, extrêmement, et il avait soif, terriblement. De l'eau. Il essayait de ne pas penser à sa verge douloureux, tendu à l'extrême sous le frottement imperceptible du tissu, le frôlement était trop faible pour le faire jouir mais son gland mouillé touché parfois son kimono lui procurant un plaisir indéniable tout comme ses boutons de chair qui à force de gigoter se retrouvés à l'air libre. Il voulait se soulager mais sa dignité en aurait pris un coup mais son corps semblait si loin de son esprit ! Il se mit à mouvoir doucement et à souffler chaudement comme si le brun devant était là, à ses côtés, le touchant de ses mains froides, il pourrait sentir sa langue sur son corps débauché et il se cambra plus fort, sous le regard dur mais remplies de luxure du spectateur. Non ! Il ne voulait pas céder, il ne céderait pas, il n'était pas comme ça ! Comme un animal sauvage qui ne répondait qu'à ses instincts primitifs, mais pourtant, pourtant, le corps opposé l'appelait, le réclamait, et cette langue rose dont il avait eu un aperçut, cette langue dominateur et possessive, il déglutit péniblement! Il ne voulait pas, non il ne voulait pas ? NON ! Il étouffait sous cette chaleur, alors il se débattit encore plus fort faisant écorcher ses poignets, il voulait crier et se soulager de cette douleur douceâtre, puis il vit, le spectacle qu'il offrait malgré lui, plaisait à son gardien, et la preuve était là devant ses yeux. Assis négligemment Itachi avait son pantalon déformé par son sexe gonflé, et la taille paraissait non négligeable mais au lieu d'être effrayer comme il aurait pu penser, Naruto sentit son désir s'accrut. Il le voulait ! Non, son corps le voulait, le désirait ardemment, ce sexe dur et chaud.

Alors il gémit, comme une catin comme l'avait prédit le brun, sa volonté était loin, seul restait le besoin, le besoin d'être enlacé par ce corps plus fort, d'être possédé par lui. Il gémit alors plus fort pour l'appelait, pour le séduire. Il voulait qu'il vienne vers lui, plus proche, plus près, il voulait le toucher, le goûtait, sa soif était revenu mais il n'avait pas soif d'eau.

Pendant ce temps, Itachi se régalait du divertissement soumis par le blond aux yeux bleus vagues, sombré par la volupté de la drogue et qui l'allumait sans vergogne. Il le vit haleter devant son désir plus que présent et c'était jouissif de le voir si soumis au moindre de ses attentes, il aurait pu le laissait encore pendant des heures mais son désir était devenu trop gênant alors lentement il retira sa cape et sa chemise faisant rouler ses muscles, laissant que son pantalon en cuir, il voulait que ce soit le blond lui-même qui lui l'enlevait. Puis, il fit quelques signes de mudras pour allonger les chaînes du prisonnier et libérer ses jambes afin qu'il puisse mieux se déplacer.

Naruto sans ses liens tomba à genou comme une marionnette sans fil, il n'était plus vraiment conscient, mais il savait que ses liens ne l'entravaient plus et dans un état second, il se rapprocha de la personne qui le dominait avec son accord silencieux.

Arrivé au niveau du brun, Naruto attrapa la nuque de plus grand et l'embrassa au début timidement puis fougueusement, sous le sourit railleur de l'aîné, il avait senti le blond aspirait sa langue et l'avait téter goulûment.

- Tu le veux à présent ?

- Oui ! Oui ! Je le veux ! S'il te plaît ! Gémit dans un murmure le soumis.

- Il faudra le sucer.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Tss, avant de commencer, sache qu'à présent je suis ton maître, par ce fait ne me tutoie pas ou sinon...

- Tout ce que vous voudrez, alors, s'il vous plaît.

- Vas-y. Ordonna l'Uchiwa impatient de commencer.

Puis, il écarta ses cuisses en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil, son visage n'exprimait rien sauf ses yeux illuminait par une lueur sauvage qui trahissaient son plaisir sadique, lui aussi avait envie de goûter au plaisir de la chair avec ce bel soumis que convoitait tant son petit frère. Il aurait pu être brusque, le plaquer contre le sol ou le mur et sans sentiment, pénétrer dans cette chaire offerte ne prenant que son plaisir, mais Itachi n'était un rustre, il était classe et ce dans n'importe quel situation et surtout il voulait jouer avec ce renard.

Naruto n'était plus qu'esclave de la luxure agenouillé aux pieds d'Itachi mais il n'était qu'un novice dans la matière, c'était alors avec fascination, qu'il ouvrit lentement le pantalon et sortit la verge gonflé de sa prison. Il frémit d'impatience et d'appréhension, le sexe était gros… long... dure et chaud à son touché. Il se vit sortir sa langue pour caresser la longueur et le gland du brun qui grogna, goûtant et caressant pour la première fois une chair qui n'était pas la sienne. Naruto le regarda fixement et toujours avec ce rythment lent et envoûtant, il mit le membre érigé dans la bouche, l'avalant de plus en plus avant de l'en sortit n'étant pas habitué à cette pratique. Il refit cette expérience plusieurs fois sous l'œil impatient et désireux du possesseur du sharingan. Bien que la sensation était plaisante, il manquait de la passion et d'ardeur, mais le brun enfoncé confortablement dans son fauteuil laissa faire le blond qui découvrait seulement cette luxure.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Naruto prit plus confiance et son mouvement se fit plus rapide, de sa main il branla le sexe en même temps qu'il le léchait. Cette initiation sembla plaire au plus vieux car il caressa les boucles blonds d'une main, l'encouragea silencieusement à faire plus. Naruto remit le sexe en bouche en gémissant, c'était tellement chaud et excitant, il voulut se caressait aussi mais un grondement sortit de la gorge du plus vieux.

- Non, tu ne dois pas te caresser Naruto, c'est ta punition de n'avoir obéit avant.

Le gardien de Kyuubi geignit et sentit ses chaînes disparaître avant d'être remplacé par des menottes, qui lièrent ses mains derrière son dos. Mais il ne s'en soucia pas, continuant à sucer avidement cette lourdeur dans sa bouche, appréciant les gouttes de pré-spermes qui jaillirent, la chaleur l'étouffait et le dévoré de l'intérieur, il voulait plus.

-Tu ne suces plus ?

-Plus...

- Quoi donc ?

-Plus... Plus s'il vous plaît...

- Il faut que je te prépare alors...

- Mhnn...

- Bien. Viens là ! Ordonna Itachi.

Le blond se leva et s'installa au-dessus du brun qui mit les genoux du soumis d'une part et d'autre des accoudoirs. Naruto mit ses bras autour du cou du ténébreux, attendant le prochain ordre qui vint rapidement.

- Lèche-les ! Déclara Itachi en présentant ses doigts.

L'uke obéit et comme avec l'érection, il lécha et suça avec avidité les membres présentés. Puis lorsqu'ils furent sortit de sa bouche, il embrassa passionnellement l'homme devant lui tandis que ce dernier enfonça un doigt dans son intimité, puis bientôt suivit de deux autres, lubrifiant et ouvrant le passage en faisant des vas et viens rapides. Le porteur de kimono gémissait de plaisir et de bien être aidé par l'aphrodisiaque, tout lui semblait de friction d'excitation, que ce soit les doigts en lui, les caresses de l'autre main sur ses bouts de chairs dressés ou leur langue qui se caressait ensemble. Itachi, lui, se gorgeait des plaintes et les râles poussé par le blond, montrant qu'il aimait vraiment cela, sa main libre quitta le torse de son opposé, pour se glisser sur la hanche passant par le dos et enfin terminait par le fessier présenté faisant cambrer le plus petit sous les frissons. N'en pouvant plus Naruto cria laborieusement :

- S'il vous plaît... Prenez-moi…

- Mais c'est ce que je suis en train de faire.

- Non... Plus... Avec votre sexe... Baisez-moi !

- Bien, si c'est ce que tu veux Je vais te baiser mais je ne veux pas que tu jouisses avant d'être en toi.

Naruto acquiesça, voulant à tout prix sortir de cette chaleur infernale. Il se sentit soulever et d'être plaqué contre le mur dont il était attaché auparavant.

- Tu voulais que je te baise, alors je vais le faire, aussi fort que je peux je vais te faire pleurer et hurler mon nom.

Sur ce, il s'enfonça dans l'entre accueillant du blond qui cria de plaisir.

-AHHH ! Oui, encore ! Réclama Naruto en s'accrochant à ses anciennes chaînes, totalement soumis aux effets de la drogue.

- Tu veux plus ?

- Ouiii ! Han...

Et d'un coup sec et violent, le dominant replongea dans l'intimidé le faisant crier à son tour, c'était chaud, serré et grisant. Il reposa le blond à terre et le retourna le faisant face au mur avant de te le pénétrer de nouveau avec force, de plus en plus fort, ne pouvant se contenir plus longtemps. Il savourait cette sensation d'étroitesse tout en écoutant la voix du blond criant, gémissant, haletant, pleurant son nom et son excitation du à sa verge gonflé qui le pilonnait sans retenu frappant sa prostate. Il était complètement à la merci du brun qui était aussi excité que lui, mais celui-ci sortit du corps chaud et retourna se rasoir dans son fauteuil, Naruto grogna sous le manque et vit que l'aîné le regardait avec de l'amusement dans les yeux, le corps musclé couvert de sueur.

- Prend le par toi même !

Le blond le rejoignit rapidement et s'empala sur l'entrejambe tendu.

- Ahhh... Ouiii !

Le blond amorça des allers retours en cachant sa tête dans le cou de l'autre et il sentit son amant caressait son désir.

-Non… Arrêtez ! Je vais...

-Tu vas jouir pas vrai ?

- Aaahnn...

- Réponds-moi !

- Ouii, je viens !

Ne pouvant plus se retenir, il jouit dans la main d'Itachi, contractant son intimité qui se fit remplir par la semence de l'autre, ce qui lui fit miauler de contentement.

- Alors, petit catin, tu as aimé par vrai ?

- Mhn... Oui... Souffla Naruto fatigué mais l'aphrodisiaque refit surface et il sentit son sexe se regonfler.

Face au comportement indécent de son corps, Naruto rougit de plus belle.

- Je vais lever ta punition, tu pourras te caresser, mais écoute moi bien. Tu vas me reprendre en bouche, je vais y jouir à l'intérieur et tu l'avaleras, d'accord ?

Naruto acquiesça et il sentit ses menottes partirent. Il descendit du fauteuil et recommença à le sucer. Pompant tantôt lentement, tantôt vite tout en caressant son sexe. Puis lorsqu'il jouit enfin, il sentit le goût âcre du sperme s'écouler dans sa bouche, obéissant à l'ordre il avala le liquide chaud...

* * *

Itachi se réveilla en sursaut, quel rêve il avait fait ! Il soupira en voyant son sexe tendu. Tss, il allait devoir prendre une douche, froide de préférence.

- Hey ! Itachi, réveillé ? Demanda Kisame. Peu importe, le gamin blond de Konoha vient de se réveiller, le chef veut que tu ailles l'interroger.

Puis le partenaire du brun partit. En fait, se dit Itachi en souriant pas besoin de douche finalement.


End file.
